Numbed Burns
by nipplesfim
Summary: Gray x Natsu yaoi, has a mix of smut and fluff. Natsu confesses to Gray about his attraction, Gray tries helping out Natsu with a shower and it all goes pretty hella from there. Picture Credit: p?id 3907455
1. Realization

_Sorry about that huge wait between my other Gray x Natsu fanfic, since it was new it was a bit quick but here's a better one! It's sort of short, but plenty of smut. And this time with paragraphs! Sorry about that. ^_^ Reviews appreciated, enjoy~ And sorry about all the dialogue; it's an introduction, the other chapters get better._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Gray, will you please stay for one more dance?" Juvia calls, almost batting her eyelashes.  
"Nah, it's getting pretty late. I should probably head home, how 'bout I make it up to you some other time?" Gray winks at Juvia and let's go from the dance. He makes his way to the doors of the guild, passing a chair with his shirt on it. How the hell- I swear I had my shirt on a minute ago... He grabs it, confused and leisurely walks out, putting it on.

Finally away from the crowd and out of Juvia's reach, he grabs a pack of cigarettes from his right back pocket and reaches in his left. Damn, out of matches. He starts to the spot by the tree where he usually sits smoking, before spotting Natsu. Speaking of matches...

"Get off of my spot, flame brain."  
"Too bad, I'm staying here."  
Huh, no snarky comeback? That's different, coming from Natsu.  
"Yeah, and what's your deal?" Gray sits next to him.  
"Nothing. Shut it, ice breath."  
"Now that's the Natsu I know." He smirks.  
"Whatever. Shouldn't you be inside with Juvia? You seemed to be having the time of your life." Natsu says, with the slightest hint of jealously in his tone.  
"I know you're a hothead and all but what's up with you?"  
"I wanna punch you in the face, that's my fucking problem." Natsu lashes back, Gray laughs.  
"What're you laughing about?".  
"Nothing, you idiot. This just reminds me of when we were kids, always picking fights by this exact tree."  
"Yeah, and Gramps would yell at us for breaking a pillar off the guild hall." Natsu laughs, reminiscing.  
They stared off into the distance in silence. It wasn't the slightest bit awkward. It was, in a way, comforting. Natsu breaks the silence.  
"So, you gonna explain why you're here or what?"  
"Like I said, no reason. Juvia was getting a little pushy and I needed some air."  
"How do you do that?" Natsu says, looking at Gray.  
"Do what?"  
"Get girls to like you. It's different with me, it's awkward and they're just... It's not like that with you."  
"Nah," Gray snickers once again. "It's probably just me, I have a way with women."  
"Damn exhibitionist."  
"What's with the questions, flame face?"  
A silence broke out for a couple of seconds.  
"Lucy asked me... To be her boyfriend."  
Gray had tiniest bit of envy yet pride in Natsu.  
"Then why are you complaining?"  
"I said no."  
Gray coughs, chuckling.  
"What, were you not brave enough to say yes?"  
"N-no, I mean- yeah, but I just don't feel that way about her..."  
"What's not to feel about her? I mean have you seen her tits? I'd want to feel those." Gray chuckles again.  
"Well first off, I'm not a pervert like you!"  
"Hey, shut your mouth. I'm no pervert."  
"Oh yeah? Then where's your clothes, idiot?"  
"I don't fucking know, now what'd I say about shutting up?" The ice mage snaps back.  
They both look into the distance for a moment again.

"So, why'd you turn her down?"  
"I told you, I don't feel the same way."  
"She's probably not the right one."  
"Maybe... she kissed me after that, and put her tongue into my mouth and stuff."  
"Whoa, I don't need to know the details. You could just be picky, I guess."  
"Picky?"  
"I mean- how do I put this- maybe she kissed you, just for herself. Maybe it wasn't out of love."  
"But why? She asked me out, didn't she? All this women stuff is making my head hurt."  
"You're so tense. Who says a kiss always has to be out of love?" He interrupts Natsu, leaning into the tree and pressing his lips against his. Natsu looks wide-eyed at Gray,  
"See? You still can kiss someone if you don't like them, idiot."  
Natsu leans back into Gray and kisses him back. It was Gray's turn to be shocked.  
"Whoa, hey. It's not like I did that cause I wanted to, I was showing you that you don't have to love someone to be with them."  
"But what if I do? What if I think I might love them... When Lucy kissed me it felt different th-than how it felt now, Gray." says Natsu, with a serious expression on his face.  
"Oh I see, you could've just said you're gay, it's not like I care either way."  
"No, I mean- I don't know... I've never been attracted to other guys, just around you, you're just... Special. B-but don't get the wrong idea or anything."  
"I could help you find out," Gray says with a smug smile.  
"Help me find out? What're you up to?"  
Gray grins and grabs Natsu's hair, and whispers into his ear.  
"You know, you've always had that innocence that turned me on, Natsu."  
He pressed his slightly taller forehead against the dragon slayer's, and crashes his lips onto him. He manages to slip in his tongue before the pinkette had a chance for dominance.  
"Nhn," Natsu moans and pushes Gray down and pins himself on top of him.  
"Whoa, hey. You realize we're in front of the guild, idiot."  
"I want more, though." Natsu pants.  
"I can't kiss you enough, stupid."  
"No, it's not that." Natsu looks down at his member getting hard, begging for contact.  
"Oh- oh. Well, I was about to head home to take a shower. I might need help washing my back. That is if you're interested."  
Natsu grins, "Damn pervert."

Gray unlocks the door to his apartment room and lets Natsu in.

"So, what're you waiting for? The bathroom is right here." Natsu lingers around the door, a bit shy. Gray was already stripped naked.  
'...How does he do that?'  
"Hey, ya know if you're trying to pick up girls- er, guys, you have to be more open."  
He pushes Natsu through the doors of his bathroom, and pins him into the immediate countertop, he grazes his neck leaving occasional hickeys. Natsu's cheeks were almost as pink as his hair. Gray peels off Natsu's vest and loose pants, and kisses down his leg. The dragon slayer was panting to be touched.  
"Nuh-uh, not yet, we haven't even gotten the water running." Gray teases. The ice mage turns the knob, keeping the water cool. The shower was compacted, but just big enough for two people.  
Gray grabs Natsu's hair and pushes him against the wall making Natsu groan. He trails his finger between the cracks of his muscles and kisses down to his hard penis. He intertwined his fingers around it and looks up at Natsu blushing and stands up, still holding Natsu's member. He licks his earshell causing Natsu's face to flush out even more. The raven colored mage pumps Natsu penis, while he kisses him. Gray's fingers run down the shaft, going faster to Natsu's moaning. He leans in and licks the slit. He teases his shaft a bit and rubs faster. This made Natsu flush out with pleasure. The water running down Natsu's body made Gray want to pleasure him even more. Gray stops pumping and goes up to Natsu's chest. He grabs Natsu's asscheeks and goes to bite his nipple. He playfully nibbles on it and looks up at Natsu all red. He really does get flushed over anything, so moe. He goes down to his member, which was begging to be touched. He licks the outside of the shaft and up to the tip. He puts his mouth over it and begins bobbing his head back and forth to divert his pleasure. He goes faster and Natsu held Gray's shoulders.  
"Gray, I'm going to c-cum!" He moans. Gray smiled with a smug look on his face. Those were just the words he wanted to hear. He stops and smirks.  
"Why did you stop? Nyaah, touch me more!"  
He pulls Natsu's body closer to him, their wet bodies and erections grinding together. He wanted to see Natsu's reaction before he had any chance to refrain before Gray sticks his finger into his asshole. Gray sees Natsu trying to hold back the painful gasp.  
"Does it hurt?" Natsu nods, but signals him to continue. He feels the walls tighten around him. With a single groan, he hits Natsu's prostate. The moans of pain revert to moans of pleasure. He slowly goes in deeper and avoids allowing Natsu to be aroused, his insides continuously tense and Natsu moans loudly. Gray takes his finger out and adds a second one, Natsu was sweating. He observed Natsu's face, it was a mixture of being flustered and aroused.  
"G-gray, you pervy bastard."  
"Eh, what did you say? Speak up." Gray grins and adds a third finger, widening the pinkette's tight asshole. Gray slowly fingers in and out, changing Natsu's expressions. Natsu couldn't tell whether he was enjoying this or scared.  
"Damn you,"Gray takes out the third finger, seeing as he was putting Natsu in pain for his first time. He continues to rub Natsu's sensitive spot, scissoring in and out.

Soon enough, Natsu came his seed all over Gray's hands and chest. Gray had a look of satisfaction when he licked the cum off of his fingers.  
"So? Best anal you've gotten, right?"  
"Sort of... The only anal."  
"Well I'm glad to be the first one inside of you." winks Gray,  
"But best handjob?"  
"I'm kind of... I've never..." Natsu begins to mumble.  
"Wait, are you a virgin, Natsu?"  
Natsu blushes and nods, avoiding eye contact. Gray grins mischieviously.  
"That'll make it even more interesting when you suck me off." Gray grabs Natsu's hair and forces him down over the ice mage's penis. He hears Natsu gagging, and let's go of his hair.  
"Gwray, you baszhtard!" Natsu says with, obviously with a mouthful. But he doesn't stop, in a way, he likes being dominated like this. Especially by Gray, who knew, that someday he'd be sucking the person he hates most's dick.  
Not that he was complaining...  
Natsu licks the tip of Gray's penis, twiddling his tongue around his length, it was coated with precum. His tongue makes his way down the shaft and forces himself down, deep throated. Natsu sticks a finger into Gray's ass while sucking him off, causing him to moan both in pain and excitement. He scissored his fingers, spreading Gray's anus to add a second finger. He didn't bother adding lube because of the shower water. Gray moaned louder as Natsu sticks another finger in, he could feel the walls tensing up. With his penis still in Natsu's mouth, he arches his shoulders back and lets out a groan followed by his sperm spilling out into his mouth. The dragon slayer does his best to swallow the seed, though it was bitter-sweet, he washes the rest off his hand under the shower water.

"So, not too bad for your first time, right? Was I gentle enough?" Gray asks teasingly and winks, he puts his hands on Natsu's shoulder and faces him and leaves a kiss on his forehead. Natsu was still flushed pink.  
"You're so cute, I almost forgot the whole reason I came was to take a shower."  
"Yeah, damn pervert, now give me the soap."  
"Be careful not to drop it." He says in a mischievous tone. Gray grabs the bottle of shampoo and goes to hand it to Natsu but stops.  
"Here, I'll do it for you." He opens the cap and forces a handful out. He runs a hand through Natsu's pink hair and kisses his neck, leaving love bites. He goes down to his penis and  
strokes it with his soapy hands as a lubricant. Natsu slightly moans and smashes his lips onto the ice mages.  
"Gray, I love you, whore."

After Gray had finished drying off, he returns to the room where Natsu lays in bed, curled up in a ball. He takes his shirt off that he had put on after the shower and throws it on the floor and crawls into bed next to Natsu. He kisses Natsu's nose slightly and puts his arms around him, and spoons him. His soft breathing and warm presence drove the ice mage to sleep.

Natsu wakes up to the sound of wheels crashing, and people chattering. He gets up and rubs his eyes.  
"I see you're up finally." Gray says smoking his cigarette. One leg was dangling from the side of the window sill.  
Oh, right. Natsu had almost completely forgotten about last night.  
Gray takes a last drag and flicks the cigarette out the window, and pulls the window shut.  
"So, you want anything for breakfast?"  
"Oh! Donuts! Do you have the chocolate sprinkley kind?" says Natsu, almost with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Damn, lower your expectations, flame breath."  
"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm just so used to waking up at Lucy's house. So what about just normal donuts?"  
Gray sighs, that idiot...  
"No, I don't have donuts. If you ask me that one more time-"  
"Cereal?" Natsu interrupts.  
"No milk."  
"Seriously? Then what about just plain toast?"  
"I don't have a toaster. Do you like refrigerated bread?" Gray smirks.  
"Oh! How about I just do this?" He sets his hands aflame and right as he goes to open up the fridge, Gray stops him.  
"Yeah, here's a better idea, how about you not burn my house down and we just go out for ramen?"

* * *

_I'll try to get the second chapter up soon, maybe more fluff than smut next time. I have school and things, but don't worry, it shouldn't take so long. ^`^_

_Update: I changed it a bit and made it a little longer, I didn't erase anything so the change should be for the better! Thank you for reading._


	2. Caution

_I am really sorry for the huge wait between chapter 1 and 2, chapter 3 will be up in a little bit. Until then, here's some fluff. I just realized how short and "unfulfilled" the smut scene from the last chapter was; so the next chapter will definitely make up for that! ^_~_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Gray holds the door open for Natsu as they pull up a seat.  
"Can we get two bowls of ramen? Hold the tofu and extra porkchops."  
Gray takes off his shirt and puts it next to his seat.  
"Can't you go a day without stripping your clothes off?" Natsu complains.  
"Alright, geez. I thought you liked these abs. They're for you, Natsu." Gray winks. Natsu's face goes pink.  
"Y-yeah, whatever. It's not like I'm your pet or something."  
"Oh, but you are." Gray puts his arm around Natsu and kisses his cheek.  
"You know, we're probably the strangest couple ever."  
"Couple?" Natsu blushes even harder in response.  
"Yeah, what else? You didn't think this was a one night stand, did you?"  
"That's different coming from you. I thought that that's what you'd think it was."  
Gray pulls into Natsu and moves the hair from his face.  
"The day when you said you're into me, I had no idea what to think. Believe me, you're fucking weird. I hope you know that I love you." He says kissing him, which took Natsu by surprise. The waitress sets down their order and pours them two bowls.  
"Y-yeah? Well I do too." Natsu leans his head on the ice mage's shoulder.

The wind blew through Gray's raven colored hair as they walked on the stone path of Magnolia. There was an empty silence until they both heard the pattering of drops on the ground and their heads. Gray's fingers brushed up against Natsu's as the rain grew louder in sound and size. He took in Natsu's hand and put his fingers in the spaces between his, the palms of their hands touched and remained together. This was what drove Natsu crazy for so long, the one person who changes the presence of the room completely was right by him, almost his whole life. But he was too ignorant to realize his attraction to Gray, and now-  
"Gray-sama! Juvia was worried about you!" Juvia rushes out of the guild, and Gray releases his grip out of Natsu's fingers to be held by Juvia. Juvia drags the ice mage into the guild, and Gray turns around and leaves a helpless look at Natsu. Natsu lingers behind them, feeling third-wheeled, but only to forget the feeling after running in to challenge Gildarts since he's gotten back from his last job.

Natsu sits at the bar, still sore from getting beaten by Gildarts, and in the butt from you-know-who last night. Natsu sighs, from boredom, where could Happy be? Was he still at Natsu's house searching for him? His thoughts were interrupted by arms that wrapped around him, he looked up and smelled a familiar scent of pine, shaved ice, and cigarettes.  
"G-gray, hey. Finally you're here not straddling Juvia. I was about to get up and do a mission."  
"It's not like I wanted to, flame breath." He whispers in Natsu's ears, and hugs him closer around his neck. He kisses his cheek, just as he noticed Mira peering at them from over the counter.  
"Gray? Natsu? Is that really you two?"  
Before Natsu could even respond Gray replies, "Yep, Natsu's m-"  
"It's actually Lisanna! Yeah, she's just Lisanna pretending to be Gray. He's at a mission and I wanted to practice my skills…" Natsu stalls. Gray lets go and looks at Mira then at Natsu quizzically. Natsu grabs his hand and goes over to the entrance of the guild.  
"Are you dumb? Do you want them to find out about… About us?"  
"About us? Yeah, so what. You like dicks, and so do I, what's the big deal?"  
Natsu sighs impatiently then looks up at Gray, with generous eyes.  
"I love you, really. But I just don't want to get the word out, I mean wouldn't it be just a little weird? Us just dating all of a sudden?"  
"But you're driving me insane with your cuteness. I mean, look at you. You're telling me to ignore that adorable smile, and on top of that your stupid pink hair?"  
"Oh shut up damn stripper, pink hair is better than being stripped naked all the time. But could you lay off the flirting for now? You can do whatever you want to me tonight."  
"Flirting, huh? You mean like this?" He pushes Natsu onto the wall, he lets out a quick gasp as Gray presses his lips onto the dragon slayers. He knew everyone in the guild were probably looking that the two rivals from childhood, were making out in front of everyone. Natsu tries turning away but Gray bites Natsu's lip, he lets out a moan as the ice mage lets go from the kiss.  
"G-Gray, is that you?" Gray turns around and sees Juvia.  
"Are you and Natsu… Is Juvia interrupting something?" she says, tearing up.  
"No, you weren't, I mean… I-"  
"Yeah, you were." Natsu says, he looks at Juvia and back at Gray.  
"Natsu, shut the fuck up…" Gray says between his teeth.  
"Oh… Juvia understands…" her voice left shaky as she ran off.  
"Why'd you have to go and make her cry, Natsu?"  
"Why do you think, Gray? Mr. Pimp that has to go around showing off how many people you date."  
"Oh, so you're jealous, huh?"  
"N-no! Why would I be jealous? I just think that… That we're… I'm not jealous, alright?"  
"Natsu," he took hold of Natsu's hand, Natsu tried shaking him off but he held a tight grip. "You do know that I love you, I am not just saying that." He held a gentle gaze into Natsu's eyes, and a blush appeared on the pinkette's cheeks. Natsu slid his arms around Gray and buried himself into the arch of his neck. The warmth of Gray's body soothed him as Gray let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist. Natsu whispered into his ears,  
"Put some clothes on and stop being such a shotacon."  
Gray smirked and went lower down his waste onto his butt and squeezed it, which made Natsu jump with a grin. He held Gray's shoulders and pushed him away.  
"Why don't you go and talk to Juvia?" he looked up at Gray with light eyes. Gray was surprised, but he lets go and squeezes Natsu's warm hand as he turns around to go after the water mage.

Juvia was sitting at one of the benches beside Magnolia park. She was watching the children, they ran happily, one of them tripped and fell crying. She noticed a broad shadow over the sunlight, and someone sat next to her.  
"I heard it's going to rain later today." a familiar voice struck her by surprise, but she kept a straight face and moved her hair out of her face from the wind, the child that fell was still crying.  
"Juvia should have known better. Juvia should've realized that Gray-sama was no different than any other man." she refused to look at him with the tears forming in her eyes.  
"You're too precious to me." Gray tried his gaze over at her but she didn't budge.  
"Juvia, listen. If it weren't for you, Fairy Tail may not even be here, ya know that, right?"  
He tries putting a consoling arm around her but she pushes him away.  
"Juvia cannot accept betrayal. She may love you, but one thing that cannot be forgiven is a cheater."  
"I get that, and sure, you're right. Maybe Natsu and I… Maybe him and I are more than friends now, but could you take that to heart and realize not everyone I talk to is your rival?"  
"It isn't about rivalry, surely Juvia will show Natsu who is the better partner to Gray-sama, but there is something she doesn't understand…" she looks back at him.  
"Did Gray-sama ever have mutual feelings towards Juvia? Or was this always a one-sided relationship?" her eyes looked more concerned than angry.  
"You've always been important to me, and don't think that because of this we're less of friends."  
"F-friends?" Juvia tried harder to hold back from sobbing.  
Did Gray always think of Juvia to be friends? Was their relationship nothing more? The thought had never crossed Juvia's mind…  
As she wells up her eyes to let out the tears she had been holding back, a warm presence had came over her and kissed her forehead. Gray held Juvia in his arms and patted her back. Her face was burning and she wanted to practically melt. Thoughts raced her mind but was soon interrupted as Gray got up and held a hand out to her.  
"Let's go back to the guild. Master is probably wondering where we are." She quickly wiped her tears off on her coat and got up.  
The child had stopped crying and was sitting in his mother's arms. Juvia smiled at the sight.

It was afternoon when they returned to the guild. When Gray got back, Natsu had been trying to tackle Elfman and the rest had left home or were at their missions. Gray had dropped Juvia off at her apartment, which had been a longer walk than perhaps was intended, Juvia doubts that was even close to where she lives but was worth the hand-holding with Gray.  
Gray sighs as he takes a seat at one of the booths and puts his head down on the table. Natsu sat next to him and hugged tightly around his stomach and rested his head on Gray's shoulder.  
"That took long, did she react badly?" Natsu lets go of the tight hug and tickles Gray's stomach. He chuckles and looks up at Natsu and grins.  
"No, she acted okay. Did you miss me?"  
"Sure I did, damn exhibitionist. I couldn't keep my mind off of you." the fire mage says sarcastically, but playfully.  
"You're too cute." he snickered. "So you're not uncomfortable, you know, being with me at the guild?"  
"No, well, not anymore. I talked with Mira about it earlier."  
"Oh? And what'd she say that changed your mind?" Natsu plays the foreshadow through his mind.

"I saw your little act with Gray, poor Juvia, were you trying to tease her?" Mirajane hands Natsu a mug of beer, but he rejects it.  
"I actually feel pretty dumb, I didn't mean to make her get all aggro about it."  
"I think it was anything but agressive, maybe you could apologize to her?"  
"It's Gray who probably has to apologize, he's the one she was gawking at anyway."  
"Speaking of Gray? You never explained to me what it was between you two, finally making up?"  
"Making up? More like making out." he says under his breath.  
"What's that?"  
"Gray and I… Some things happened between us and-"  
"Ooh, I see now. I always knew you would come out the closet sometime, Natsu. I wasn't expecting Gray to be your first boyfr- ahem, lover."  
"Knew it?! What's the supposed to mean?"  
Mirajane giggles at Natsu's lash. "Why do you want it to be kept a secret, though?"  
Natsu calms down and twiddles his thumbs. "At first I thought Lucy or Lisanna wouldn't agree with it, but then it's just that… I really can't explain."  
"You're embarrassed to be with a guy, are you not?"  
"N-no! It isn't that! I've accepted myself and believe me, dicks all the way! I don't get those vagina things. A butthole is already complicated enough!" Natsu blushes and sits back down. Mirajane laughed at his last remark and holds Natsu's hand from across the bar table.  
"Don't be embarrassed, we're your own guild. Don't feel as if you can't share secrets with us, I mean I'm sure that I'll find out the dirt between you eventually but don't hold back with us, that's what makes Fairy Tail the most powerful guild."  
Natsu was slightly shocked, but he looked up at Mira with dear eyes and  
thanked her.  
"So do you want some cake?"  
"Ooh cake!" Mira sets down a plate of warm strawberry cake, the white whipping delicately flowered around the center and the top, with a fragile, strawberry digested Natsu's lust filled eyes…

"Natsu, hey, Natsu, you there?" Gray's voice awoke Natsu from his thoughts.  
"I lost you after the cake part." Gray explains. Natsu assures him it was nothing and gets up, taking Gray with him. His hands were cold and rough, they felt a bit larger than Natsu's slightly nimble fingers. He drags him onto the wooden dance floor, where Lisanna and Elfman had been talking and he sets his hands on Gray's chest. Gajeel and Levy were up on the stage, Gajeel was practicing some acoustic notes and Levy was humming soft lyrics to practice for their song.  
"I really like this song, don't you?"  
"They haven't even started playing, flame for brains."  
"I don't mind, I'm in a dancing mood is all."  
"Mhm." Gray replies blandly.  
"Don't you just want to dance too?" Natsu grips the side of Gray's shirt as if holding him against his will.  
"Nah, I really can't dance."  
Natsu looks at Gray with pouty eyes and frown that you absolutely couldn't ignore. Gray cracks the slightest bit of a grin and pulls Natsu closer.  
"Oh dear Natsu, the love of my life, the cream to my coffee, will you please accept this dance?" He asks teasingly.  
"Of course Gray, anything for you." he responds with a grin and puts his arms around Gray's neck. The cords of acoustic music play in the background, and gentle singing creates a calm aroma in the room. Gray scoots his arms down to Natsu's waist. The pinkette blushes.  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Gray." Natsu presses his forehead against Gray's.  
"You think I don't know that already?" Gray smirks and kisses Natsu. The song comes to an end and Gray looks deep into Natsu's eyes and says with a careful tone.  
"I love you too."

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry for that huge wait and hopefully this is alright for you guys until chapter 3. It might, but hopefully not, take a little patience for it to be up because of school and of course finishing Fairy Tail because I'm not yet done watching it. (I'm on episode 120) So, sorry if the references are a bit off. Also apologies for this being a shorter chapter. (/w/)_


	3. Hungry

_I hope it wasn't too much of a nuisance that this took an unusually long time for me to write, I sort of quit for a couple weeks, heh, watching way too many new animes. But here it is! I'm going to change chapter one a little bit; to make it just a little bit longer. Enough of this annoying note, thanks for reading!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It was early in the morning when a gust of wind blew over Gray's chest. His tired eyes kept from staying open as he moved his hand around the bed searching for the blanket that had ceased to stay on. He flipped over to his stomach and looked over at the alarm clock by his bedside table, 7:35 it read. He groaned as he lifted himself up from the bed and grabbed the covers off the floor. He lazily threw them onto the bed and crawled under the blankets on his back. He sighed as he looked out through the dim window blowing in wind. The thought of getting up and making breakfast crossed his mind.  
…Nah I don't even have food. Should I just go to the guild? He thinks.  
Gray once again throws the covers off and sleepily walks over to the bathroom. He looks at the mirror; dark circles and messy hair. He turns on the ice cold water and splashes his face. It's way too early for anyone to be up in the guild anyway. He grabs his comb and runs it through his dark hair.  
I'm sure Natsu won't mind if I go and eat at his place, right? Gray goes to his closet and takes out a white cloak and black pants.

Gray knocks at the door, after a moment with no response he turns the knob, which fortunately was unlocked. In he walks through the corridor and looks around, now that he mentions it, he had never been to Natsu's apartment before. He looks around at the walls, pictures of Natsu and Happy, and the rest of the guild. He stops at a picture, or a drawing more like, of a dragon. That probably must be Igneel. He looked around until he found Natsu's room, which he could easily tell from the slightly open door with clothes threw on the floor.  
He walks in pushing through the clothes and finds Natsu asleep snoring on his side. He pulled the blanket off and sat on top of the sleeping dragon slayer so that he flipped to his back. He held him by the shoulders, pinned down and leans into his ear.  
"You look so adorable when you're sleeping." and gently kisses his lips. He pinches Natsu's cheeks lightly.  
"Hey, wake up."  
He shakes his shoulders, "Rise and shine, Salamander."  
Natsu opens his eyes slowly and puts a hand in front of them from the sunlight.  
"Wha-? Get off of me, Happy." he says groggily and closes his eyes again.  
"It's me. Get up, lazy ass, I'm hungry."  
"Do you really need to eat this early, Happy? You're a lot heavier than I remember, geez-" Natsu yawns.  
"Idiot, it's Gray, now get up and make me food." Gray says and squishes Natsu's cheeks together.  
"Oh, Gchray. Whry didnm't you tell mwe earliwer? And whry are tchu nerked?"  
Gray lets go of his cheeks and looks down at his bare chest. He looks around the room for his shirt. When'd that happen?  
He gets off of Natsu to go and get his shirt. Natsu lifts himself up from the bed and yawns.  
"It's not like I care whether you're shirtless or not, it's pretty rare to see you with a shirt on, actually." He says as he gets up off the bed. Natsu would actually prefer Gray to keep his clothes off, that body… He walked over to his kitchen and opens the fridge and gets out a carton of eggs. Egg yolks were seeping from the bottom and dripping on the floor. He takes out an egg that isn't broken and opens a cabinet to get a pan out. He sets his hand aflame and puts oil on the pan, he touches his flaming hand onto the oil creating a fire to cook the raw egg. The oil from his hand causes him to drop the pan onto the tile floor and spread to the countertop.  
"What the— Natsu! What are you doing?!" Gray yells and runs to the sink to get a bowl of water.  
"Oh, heh. Whoops." he takes a breath to eat the fire but a splash of water stops the flames.  
"Damn, you're going to be a great wife someday." says Gray sarcastically.  
"Yeah, and breaking into someone's house because you're hungry is the most romantic thing ever."

A pile of dishes sat on the countertop as Gray crashes onto Natsu's bed. He pulls the blankets over his head and buries his face under the pillow.  
"Aw, come on, get up. I don't feel like going back to the guild alone." Natsu purrs. He gets under the blanket and crawls on top of Gray. He wraps his legs around the ice mage in a spooning position and hugs him. Gray groans sleepily and shifts around and turns to Natsu. Natsu's legs were still hugging his body tight. Gray puts his hands on Natsu's face and pulls him in for a kiss. The heat from the dragon slayer's lips woke Gray up as they fought tongues. Natsu was happy to admit defeat as he lets go of Gray's body. Gray flips on top and pins Natsu down by the shoulders. He runs his fingers through the pinkette's hair as he leans in for another kiss. Natsu moans softly while their lips pressed together.  
"I've been wanting you for way too long, it's driving me crazy." Gray says from the kiss, looking at Natsu with lust filled eyes.  
Natsu blushes slightly, "Why don't you show me?"  
Gray goes down and pulls Natsu's vest open, pulls his scarf off and leaves love bites on his neck. He kisses down his chest and nibbles his nipple. He puts his lip and twiddles his tongue around it. Natsu gasps while trying to hold back a moan. Gray runs a finger down the crack of Natsu's muscle and trails it down to the zipper of his pants. He plays with it and rubs the bulge, which drove Natsu crazy.  
"St-stop teasing me." Natsu says, Gray smirks and bites the bulge in Natsu's pants lightly. He pulls his pants off and reveals his hard member. He puts his mouth around the slit and teases his tongue over it. He stops and shoves his hand into Natsu's mouth.  
"Glargh- What're you doing?" Natsu says as Gray takes his hands out and spits more into it to make a wet lube. He puts his hand around Natsu's member and rubs his penis which was leaking pre-cum. The dragon slayer blushes as Gray slowly begins pumping him. Natsu's moans drove Gray faster, and just as Natsu squints his eyes and lets out a quick breath, Gray stops.  
"Nh, keep going." purrs Natsu.  
"Try this, you'll like it." Gray says as he pulls the rest of his clothes off, spits on his hand and rubs himself off. He sticks his tongue into Natsu's anus and wets the inside, avoiding letting Natsu finish.  
"G-Gray?"  
"Relax." Gray says reassuringly. He lines up his length with Natsu and puts his hands on each of his shoulders, keeping him pinned down. He looks down at the innocent dragon slayer with lust-filled eyes and he slowly inserts his length into Natsu. Natsu tries holding back his painful retorts as Gray slowly deepens. Natsu closes his eyes and groans.  
"Would you rather do it from behind? I'll be gentle." Gray says, noticing Natsu's painful expression.  
"No, I-I- it's okay. Keep going." says Natsu, shyly blushing with humiliation.  
"Don't be embarrassed, I've been wanting to see that cute butt of yours close up." says Gray, teasingly spanking him. Natsu opens his mouth to speak but stops as he hears a tiny yawn coming from underneath his covers.  
"Oi, Natsu. Will you stop being so loud?" says a small voice from under the blankets.  
"Oh, heh. I forgot Happy was here." Natsu apologizes.  
"Nothing less from you, Natsu. Now here, open your legs a little more."  
"B-but Happy! He'll hear us, won't he?" Natsu whispers.  
"Yeah, I guess." Gray sighs, annoyed. He gets up off the bed and holds Happy, careful not to wake him up from his half-asleep state. He walks across the hall, still in the nude and opens the entrance door. Natsu follows. He sets Happy down on the doormat and closes the door.  
"Damn, don't be so harsh, he's just a cat." Natsu says innocently.  
"He is, isn't he." Gray says and looks back at him, not sharing the same innocent look. He holds Natsu and lifts him up onto the countertop. He pulls him a bit forward so that both their hard members touched. He pulls him closer so his length poked at Natsu's opening. Natsu felt the pre-cum dripping from Gray, the fire mage scooted a bit closer so the head entered Natsu. He moaned playfully and winked at Gray. Gray smirks and pushes an inch into Natsu, a moan escapes from his mouth. Gray gently pushes deeper into him, Natsu's expressions were a mixture of both pleasure and pain. He starts bucking his hips slowly as Natsu grew harder and harder. He rubs Natsu off as his hips move back and forth faster. Natsu leans back onto the countertop and spreads his legs farther. The pain inside of Natsu was immense, he tried holding back the painful groans. Gray saw Natsu's pained face and went slower, but still deeper.  
Gray puts a hand on Natsu's chest as he continues.  
"Nhh!" Natsu moans loudly. He had hit his sensitive spot. Gray smiled at this and starts going faster, Natsu starts rubbing his member and jerking it off. Natsu stopped straining to hold back his moans. Gray puts his hands on Natsu's shoulders and picks him up, Natsu was surprised but then groaned in more shock as Gray was carrying him, forcing himself deeper into Natsu. He closed his eyes, unable to repress the pain and pleasure from himself. He blushed hard as Gray pulled him tighter and kissed him. He willingly lets Gray slip his tongue into his mouth while he slowly humps into Natsu while still in his arms. His lips and face burns and he felt limp.  
Gray drops Natsu onto the bed and finally lets out a moan. He collapses onto Natsu and hugs his arms him as he came inside of Natsu and on the bed sheets. Natsu hugs his arms on top of the heavily breathing Gray and flips him over. Natsu smiles down deviously as he crawls on top of him and sits down on his stomach. Gray grunts and smiles as Natsu runs his hands up Gray's chest and bends down.  
"You're too cute, get off of me." Gray pushes him off and takes back the dominant role.  
Gray pulls the covers over them as he caves over Natsu. Gray walks his fingers down Natsu's chest and started trailing soft bites down to Natsu's still erect penis. The dragon slayer shivered from the darkness of underneath the blankets and Gray's shivering touch. He immediately tensed his legs as he felt something wet around his member. He couldn't hold back the blushing, at least Gray wouldn't see him flushing up like an idiot in here…  
Gray moved his tongue around the slit and starts sucking up and down the shaft. Natsu almost felt lightheaded, oh right, he had almost forgetting what a blowjob felt like. Even though it was only his second one. Gray went faster, determined to please Natsu. His ass still hurt from Gray, but this definitely made up for it. Gray goes faster and uses one of his hands to rub himself and Natsu off. Natsu puts his legs around Gray's neck, pushing him deeper. Gray gagged as he sucked off Natsu, he was actually a lot bigger than he had expected. Natsu rubs a nipple as Gray was giving him a blowjob, h-he was going to-… Natsu tenses up and bucks his hips forward and finally cums into Gray's mouth, almost making him choke even more from the deepthroating. Gray manages to swallow the rest of the Natsu's cum before lifting Natsu up and setting him over his pillow.  
"I'll go and get takeout." Gray leans in and whispers in his ears,  
"I'm sorry for waking you up."  
Natsu puts his hands between his thighs and flusters. The spit from Gray was wet and was sticky between Natsu's legs. Gray teasingly taps Natsu's nose and as he leans in to kiss his cheek, he spits a wad of saliva and cum on his face.  
"Don't think I'll deepthroat you again anytime soon, you're mine." Gray snickers.  
"Ew, I'm not anyone's, keep your mouth shut, minty fresh." Natsu wipes off the substance from his face and wipes it on the bed.  
Gray chuckles and slips on his clothes and heads out for the door.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought, I'm happy with any reviews, flame is alright! We all have different opinions. x_^ Chapter 4 maybe up in a little bit, but I'm going to New York, so hopefully it won't take longer than a week._


End file.
